Purple's Adventure
by kirbyisawesome
Summary: 17 Years after Unova's epidemic, Purple sets off on a new adventure, meeting lots of friends, trains some Eevee, cliché description. Contains my favoritest OC and other stuff.


Hi! My name is Ava. You thought this was about the main character, right? Nope. I'm doing the intro.

Year after year secret organizations of crime attempt to do evil things with Pokémon. Yet every time the trainers of each region stop these evil organizations. These trainers were known as Pokédex holders or owners. They were given a Pokédex from a Pokémon professor to do research about the Pokémon of the world. First the Kanto region was saved from Team Rocket by trainers of the names of Red, Blue, and Green. 2 years later a young girl by the name of Yellow saved the Kanto region again from a corrupt Elite Four. Next the Johto and Kanto regions were saved from Neo Team Rocket, which was led by a man with a mask of ice, by the previous Pokédex owners plus Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Then Pokémon trainers by the name of Ruby and Sapphire saved Hoenn from destruction caused by Team Aqua and Team Magma. Then the Kanto region was again saved by Red, Blue, and Green along with Silver and Yellow from the Three Beasts of Team Rocket. After that, the Hoenn region was saved by Emerald with the help of Ruby, Sapphire, Gold, and Crystal from an evil man by the name of Guile Hideout. Then the Sinnoh region was saved by 3 Pokédex owners of the names Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum from Team Galactic. Then the Johto region was saved yet again by some new trainers, Soul, Heart, and Mind from former Team Rocket members who call themselves the Team Rocket Admins.

Finally the Unova region was saved by Black and White (or so it's thought... Purple's mom looks _exactly _like White, but that's not her name. It's Touko.) from Team Plasma. Then they magically disappeared from existence. All of this is common knowledge in the Pokémon world. Many children look up to the Pokédex holders as role models and dream of being like them someday.

This story begins 17 years after Unova's epidemic in the Unova region in A small house on the outskirts of town owned by a small family. The father is a gym leader, he rarely visits home. The mother is a nurse at the local Pokémon Center, where she has a long shift. This left their 9 year old daughter, Purple, alone most of the day. She doesn't mind it though; she played with me usually.

She first became fascinated in Eevees when she read (or her mom read to her) about one in a newspaper as a 4 year old girl. It claimed that an evil organization had mutated one into evolving back and forth, but it injured the Eevee in the process. Then a heroic Pokédex holder by the name of Red obtained this Eevee and fixed it by evolving it permanently. She was fascinated by all of the evolutions of Eevees and the heroic actions of Red. She then fell in love with the Pokémon Eevee at the age of 6 when she saw a video of Red battle with his Espeon in the Viridian City Gym when taking the test to become gym leader. She saw how much you needed to love your Pokémon and understand them in order to succeed as a Pokémon Trainer. That is when she started studying Eevees like crazy. She learned everything about them. From how they evolve to what moves they learn to their stats. By the time she was 8 she mastered the knowledge of an Eevee trainer. Unfortunately, she didn't get one until later, but this is exactly why we're you're reading this, isn't it?

This is Purple's story, the story of the Eevee Trainer. I'll be in it too, don't worry! I wouldn't miss this chance for anything.

* * *

"Purple, wake up! Today is your big day!" My mother called from outside the door. She was right- today is the day I would become a Pokèmon trainer, and start my journey of becoming a Pokémon master. Today was Saturday, April 28, my birthday, and the day I turn 15.

We didn't have a professor in our town to give us or starter unfortunately, so my mom had to improvise. At least this way, it would be a surprise, right?

After I finally got dressed and opened the door, my mother greeted me saying "Good morning! Your father left you a present on the table.

I raced down the stairs and opened the red box on the table, containing a pokéball, a trainer's license, and a note from dad that read 'love, mom and dad.' Inside the note it read in green pen matching his hair, 'Sorry I couldn't come home to watch you embark on your journey! You know how being a gym leader is. -Dad'.

Finally, I opened the pokéball and out popped a familiar brown pokémon. An Eevee! I've wanted one since I was 4!

"Thanks, mom!" I squealed and hugged her. The Eevee watched curiously.

"You're welcome, honey. I've got something for you too! My mom said, handing me a box with the word SOAP on it. Knowing what it was, I quickly opened it, revealing a brand new pair of running shoes.

"Thanks!" I said, putting them on.

"Finally, I need to give you a map... Just kidding! I know you've got your smartphone with you. Just don't forget to call me once in a while, okay?" She asked.

"Sure thing, mom! Thanks for everything!"

"Bye now!" She waved as I exited the house, officially starting my journey with Eevee.

Back inside...

"I just hope she'll be okay..." Purple's mom said, thinking of her time as a trainer.

And outside again... Back to Purple's POV...

I walked a few steps, then sat down at a park bench to look at my Pokémon.

"Say, Eevee. Would you like a nickname?" I asked.

"Vee!" It cried enthusiastically.

"Alright, how about Maple?" I asked.

"Eve!" It cried again, satisfied with the name.

"Alright then, let's go!" I exclaimed, getting up and running into the tall grass, Maple following.

* * *

Trivia: SOAP shoes are the one Sonic uses to grind on rails in Sonic Adventure 2. They're also real, and you can buy them at their website. Of course, they're for grinding.

Also, this chapter isn't really that much finished, but who cares? I'm posting it. Oh, and I know fully that that legnthy intro was completely pointless, but word padding is fun. Oh, and guess who Purple's father is? You probably already know.


End file.
